mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:*mynameischrome*
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mario Golf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wattz2000 (talk) 21:30, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Please give me tips and advice on Wiki, I need help I need help to start a better life on wiki. And THIS IS NOT SPAM! I'M DEAD SERIOUS! So please don't give me an even harder time. I'm already in a pickle, but here's my full story: The other super mario wiki blocked me for "sockpuppetting". And now I cant edit there for 2 weeks. So, after that, I decided its time for me to officially quit that wiki - PERMANENTLY and to move here instead. I 1st created the user "Toadettefan1000" between 2011-2012 before MP9 was released. I was a Newbie, Probie or anything you want to call me thats similar to that everything except a learner, because I got right to work spreading my edits to pages the moment my account got created (unaware that there were other users at the time). I put "Toadette is considered an F- character due to the # of game appearances" in the Toadette trivia and l logged off (because I wanted to show my opinion of Toadette's appearances in games since she dosent appear much in the whole mario series). But minutes later, when I came back on, I discovered my edit is gone. I figured "Aw well, better put it back on." and so I did. But minutes later after that 2nd edit, the edit is gone! So, I was thinking "What?! I could've swore I done an edit here!" So I put my edit back on again. This gig kept up all the way til nightfall and thats when I was like "Thats it, I quit!" So, I left. A day after quitting, I decided to join Transformers wiki and do an edit on 1 of my fave pages titled "Unknown Constructicon Shovel" by adding multiple screenshots of the shovel transforming, but they got rejected claiming they "dont need multiple screenshots of the same character in 1 scene". So, I quit that wiki as well. An hour later, I decided to join Disney wiki, and since I've been to Hong Kong Disneyland, I decided to put Mickey and Minnie's chinese names in their trivia pages (I thought it would be nice to know their chinese names and learn some chinese in the process). But you can probably guess what happened there. Anyways, I JUST DONT UNDERSTAND THE WORLD ANYMORE! I even came back onto super mario wiki 5 days ago to put a comment on the Rosalina talk page now as "RosalinaLover" (I thought creating a new account would solve my problems, but no, it seem to make things worse) saying that I stumbled upon some modified images of Rosalina in different alternate outfits on google (besides her dress and bike suit), how its not natural for someone to put a character in an unofficial outfit and how they are able to make fan (yet official looking) art, but it got pulled down. And it just gets worse and thats where I hit a snag: within 2 hours after that edit, both my accounts on super mario wiki got blocked for "Sockpuppetting" for 2 weeks. Now I cant edit there for the time and thats when I decided to officially quit super mario wiki and take my business elsewhere. I was thinking either the previous wikis I worked on hate me or I suck at editing. Every edit I did got taken down/rejected/trashed (looks like its back to the old drawing board). I'm in a real tizzy right now. No matter what I did, things seem to just get worse and worse as if no 1 wants me around. Help me PLEASE! I CANT STAND THIS ANYMORE! :( I cant tollerate this kind of treatment any longer. If you do by any chance visit Super Mario Wiki, DON'T tell ANYONE or any of those members that work there about my new name and my whereabouts on the web! I'm in enough big and serious trouble already and I don't want to get in anymore deeper, bigger trouble! Ok, just as evidence, here are a few of the modified Rosalina pics I found/stumbled upon on google/yahoo and was trying to explain to the super mario wiki members which eventually got me in big trouble: Bettydude100 (talk) 00:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC)